$ 187.5\% - \dfrac{15}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 187.5\% = \dfrac{187.5}{100} = 1.875 $ $ -\dfrac{15}{8} = -1.875$ Now we have: $ 1.875 - 1.875 = {?} $ $ 1.875 - 1.875 = 0 $